


Cruel Intentions

by miss_amre



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_amre/pseuds/miss_amre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was simple until it wasn't anymore. One harmless bet was all it took for two teenage girls lives to be upturned. Add seduction, threatening text messages and a missing girl into the mix... then it wasn't so simple to begin with was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or the Cruel Intentions based plot. Lack of looking, I haven't seen any CI based PLL stories out there so I thought of this today. The spelling mistakes are my own and this chapter is short. AU of course.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Cruel Intentions**

**Chapter One**

Spencer Hastings was rudely awakened when she heard the loudest scream that her sibling could muster. Well truthfully she'd been awake since before dawn but no one needed to know what. Three light knocks were heard before a tiny brunette made her entrance. Mona Vanderwaal was pissed and all it took was one look at the girls' facial expression and that evident scream. Spencer relaxed herself against her pillows and laid down the tattered copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. She made a gesture with her hand as she looked upon Mona's face for any induction what the problem was.

"That bitch," Mona spat out as she quickly closed the door and made her way over to the window. Ah, there was only person Mona greeted with bitch. The golden girl, Alison DiLaurentis.

"What did she do this time," Spencer asked as she neat picked at the cover while trying to be _slightly_ interested.

"What didn't she do?" She replied back as she draw Spencer's curtains closed. It was bad enough that she had to tolerate that bitch but she also lived next door to her. She was fuming and only outlet was Spencer and maybe some pills here and there.

"Noel?" Spencer questioned as she slowly pulled back her oh so comfortable blanket. She know she had to get up and distract her before it would become a full out 'A' attack.

"Yes!" Mona exclaimed as she turned back around just in time to see Spencer's bare long legs hit the carpet. She smirked as her eyes wonder slowly over the tall girls body.

_Well that was easy_ , Spencer thought as she got up and slowly made her way over to the tiny teen.

"So what exactly did she do to Kahn?" Spencer asked as she makes a stop in front of Mona looking down at her intently while trying no to say, "I told you so!"

"She..." Mona said as her eyes caught up to Spencer's and was about to finish when she was cut off by a knock.

** PLL / CI **

Leona Vanderwaal - Hastings composed herself after the knock, timely waiting for either girl to say it was okay to enter. She was once a teenage girl, she know what heartbreak felt like however what her daughter was going through wasn't it. It was something else. Truth be told she was amazed at how her daughter and step daughter instantly bounded. _Radley had something to do with that_ , she quickly dismissed that thought as soon as it had entered her brain.

"Come in, Leona!" was softly heard as the youngest Hastings' door opened. She smiled at the tall teen before her eyes landed on the tiny yet irritated other girl. _This was going to be a long conversation_.


End file.
